Overlord Nazarick Secundus
by HydraGC
Summary: Three thrones now stand prominently in the great hall. The king, the warrior and the teacher. Nazarick is United in purposes and led by the supreme beings. Their might is unrivaled, their will unchanged and their authority absolute. The world has felt the tremors of their arrival how will this violent awakening shake up the lands of men and kings.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The DMMORPG Yggdrasill has stood as one of the greatest DMMORPGs of the age, with its almost unrestricted freedom of creativity it grew in popularity in the country of Japan, now 12 years later the game's long life is finally ending.

His footsteps echoed throughout the cobble road streets, hurried movements could be heard all around him. They were slowly surrounding him, he knew this. He had planned it. Everything had followed as he had hoped with the servers dying closure coming up soon so few players were on that many guilds were low on funds and thus many security measures were simply deactivated. In place said to be the holiest in all of Yggdrasill, a place close to the throne of God, Assiyah, the land of tasks. "Of course Seraphim would have kept these world items…." He muttered, in the corner of his eye he could see in his inventory three newly acquired items he so generously liberated from the pious Seraphim. "One last hurrah before the fall…" He said gleefully. According to his search and intel gathering magic, there were no other players in the guild stronghold, just their NPCs and all matched the theme of the pious angels. "Thank you, Punitto Moe….your advice is as ever spot on." His voice was somewhat softer for those his age but he did not mind, while he was playing Yggdrasill that is. The outside world was as welcoming as it was filled with the diversity of life. Ravus looked around the sun was giant as if it was deliberately shining on this white and gold haven. He was clad in grey and black full plate armour with an amethyst gem embedded in his chest. His helm curved into a maw, an artistic recreation of a mythical dragon. Red marking decorated the grey plates of his arms and legs. He flapped his black wings with crimson tips. Two black and gold-encrusted sheaths rested on either side of his hips.

The first of the NPCs made their move, a towering Guardian Angel, twice the size of a normal man and body built upon muscles. He was clad in shining white full plate armour. His helm white with sapphire trim. Glorious snow-white wings sent him aloft into the air. It roared "Celestial strike!". A short opening attack skill. The intruder smiled brazenly. "Such a weak attack, you think a mere strike could best the Fallen Angel Ravus Uriel, he who stole from heaven and hell alike." Ravus roared with a boastful chime to his voice. 'Oh god, I'm such a nerd' Sato Mei thought to himself as he faced the Guardian of Seraphim proudly and boldly. Ravus swiped his hand out and shouted. "Royal Arms activate." A spiral of spectral weapons encircled Ravus, each one despite being an ethereal blue glow looked like weapons of exquisite destructive potential. They were all different types of weapons, Swords, Spears, Tridents, Hammers and Maces. While the floating weapon rack circled him, Ravus was washed over with a varying level of messages telling him the stats of each weapon, how long he could use them and how much HP it would cost him to use. Ravus smiled his weapons still floating around him, it felt like everything was in slow motion for him. The arcing blade slowly descending towards him coated in a blazing golden light. Ravus' hand stretched out and grabbed a shield, as soon as his hand touched the shield it turned solid silver and orichalcum. The blade bounced off the shield like it was repelled by a strange force. "Sacred Shield activate." A pulse of purple energy pushed the angel further back. Ravus dropped the shield and it shattered into the same spectral energy he pulled it from. "Just have to hope I can send a message to whoever is in Nazarick…..man I should have messaged before pulling this." He smiled as two more angelic warriors descended. Two women that looked like valkyries, spears and shields in hand. Ravus smiled drawing the handles of two swords from sheaths that rested on each side of his hips.

* * *

The room was marbled perfection, columns reaching to the ceiling reminiscent of roman and greek architecture. A large round table dominated this space. As if the entire room was designed with this table in mind. At one of these seats, a large animated skeleton sat, clade in fine robes of black with purple highlights with massive metallic-like rib spears jutting out either side of his shoulders. Across the room, a dripping mess of purple ooze sat being barely able to hold itself up. "Man….I'm surprised that everything is still here…..you've been very busy, thank you for your work Momonga-san." A kind voice left the visibly exhausted slime.

"We did build Nazarick together, it was nothing." The skeleton said while he raised his hand, a smiling face popped up beside him with a speech bubble originating from the skeleton. "But nevermind that Herohero-san are you okay?" Momonga asked as he looked at the slime.

"Ahh, well yeah, I've been working non-stop all week my body feels like I look." Herohero replied while raising his arms and a tired animated face popped beside him. "Man….I've got to go to bed now…" His voice sounded regretful and tired.

"That can't be good…" Momonga said mournfully as he looked at his friend.

"Thank you for all your hard work." Herohero said sadly as he swiped and a menu opened up he selected a small icon. Within a few seconds, his body disappeared into blue light.

"I thought we could stay and talk till the servers shut down…." Momonga said disheartened as he looked at the table. "DAMNIT!" He slammed his fist into the table and a 0 damage icon popped up. "No… I wasn't betrayed ...I knew that everyone..." Before Momonga could continue his mumbling. A message icon binged at the top right of his HUD. "A message I wonder from who?" He opened the icon and the voice of Ravus came screeching loudly through.

"Dammit! I am lucky, Momonga-san, can you leave Nazarick and open up a gate near the eye of Heaven real quick?!" Ravus' voice was filled with panic.

"Ravus-san? What's going on?" Momonga asked already teleporting to the entrance of Nazarick. Cold stone steps greeted him as he marched forward towards the entrance, stone pillars supporting the roof as he moved closer to the entrance of his necropolis. When he stood at the entrance he was greeted by a most pleasant sight. "AvatarSing-san!" Momonga said with a genuine smile in his voice. Walking up the steps of Nazarick was a literal representation of the elements. Legs made of water constantly changing state from liquid to solid. The arms were made of what could only be described as contained storms. Lighting and Hurricane trapped in invisible barriers and shaped into arms and hands. Her chest was that of molten rock, pieces of rock moving around as she moved forward, and her hair was like flowing fire, it flared and rashed as she moved. Though it also seemed to solidify into crimson hair before changing to fiery again. Her face shone like the sun, it seemed to be condensed sunlight itself, a pure crystal that shined with the suns radiance made up her smiling features. "Good Evening Momonga-san, here to greet little me?" She asked with a voice as gentle as the breeze.

"Ahh, not exactly…..oh yeah GATE!" Momonga loudly exclaimed as he waved his hand, in a violet birth a pink and black portal that opened up and in a matter of milliseconds, the armoured bulk of the fallen angel Ravus burst through them. His HP was in the red and he looked like almost all of his skills were used up.

"I did it…..I did it….." He muttered wordlessly, out of breath and bewildered at his apparent success. Momonga and AvatarSing looked at each other with confused emotes appearing beside them.

"What did you do Ravus-san?" Sing asked as she helped him up. He gratefully took it as he stood up. "I broke into Seraphim's base and robbed them of some world items, with the server shut down not many were on so I was able to get passed some of their traps due to no maintenance... The NPCs not so much." He said as he looked at his HP in was 10% of his maximum health. "Man, I was lucky ...Thanks a lot, Momonga-san!"

Momonga merely raised his hand and another smile emote popped up. Ravus returned the emote with his own. Sing spoke up as she looked at Ravus. "So ...What World Items did you steal?"

"Ah well, that would be Gjallarhorn! Xenophanes madness! And finally, Guide for the Perplexed!" Ravus said with such joy filling his voice. The second those words left his mouth two shocked emotes burst from both Momonga and Sing. "YOU STOLE TWO ITEMS OF THE ONE OF TWENTY?!" They said in unison.

"Yeah, Seraphim has fallen from their glory days ey?" Ravus said with a smile in his voice. Sing started to chuckle as she closed her eyes. Momonga looked to Ravus and gestured a bony hand.

"I assume you want the honour of placing those in the treasury yourself?" He asked as a whiff of green flame and a golden ring with a ruby gem embedded appeared. "Oh before I forget. Give the ring to the guardian before you go into the mausoleum." Momonga said smiling.

"Ahh yeah, I want to get my proper equipment, this reserve stuff struggled against those NPCs." Ravus smiled as he gestured to his armour. Upon hearing visiting the mausoleum Sing raised her voice.

"I would like to retrieve my equipment as well, we only have a few moments before the servers shut down we should look our best." She said proudly as she looked at the two other members of Ainz Ooal Gown. Momonga nodded as he also gave her a ring.

* * *

"I will be waiting in the throne room for you two. Be quick." He said happily as the other two equipped the rings.

"We're off." They said in unison and they vanished in blue light. Momonga turned around and headed back into the tomb, before disappearing back to the conference room he was in with Herohero. 'Look our best…..yes...it should be there.' Momonga walked up to a floating golden staff that hovered in an alcove. It was a masterpiece of craftsmanship, six snakes rested at the pinnacle of the staff, each one with a priceless gem in its mouth. "It took our combined efforts to make this...It should be used." He muttered as he took it out of its resting place, the staff acknowledging him let out a ghostly black frenzy of phantoms as he held it. Momonga turned around and headed for the exit. He was greeted by seven figures. Six female and one male. The male NPC wore a full black suit that, his hair was grey and had the appearance of an elderly man. Each of the female NPCs wore varying types of maid uniforms that seemed to be augmented for various forms of combat. "Sebas...and the Pleiades… They should be walked one final time...My friends will forgive me if I indulge myself a little." Momonga said as he walked passed. "Follow." He ordered as he walked on, the seven NPCs stood up instantly and followed him. He opened the great doors of the throne room, a huge room, obsidian like columns and a red rouge that stretched to the throne itself greeted him. Each column was draped in the ordained flag of his companions, made from the finest silks and even having rare metals inscribed as sigils of their names on them. Momonga arrived at the throne to see Albedo, the guardian overseer of all the NPCs of Nazarick standing perfectly still with a smile on her face. She had black feathered wings rest gently behind her, protruding from her hips. She had horns at the top of her skull that curved along her fine features. Her white dress left nothing for the imagination as she looked at him silently. Momonga reached the stairs to his throne and stopped to look at the NPCs. "The order was 'stand by' right?" He asked and the NPCs stopped following and stood to the side of the rug. Momonga sat down and let loose a sigh. "It's been fun…." He muttered before looking at Albedo. "I wonder….." He raised his hand at her and a small menu popped into life. The menu was absolutely filled with lines of text shocking Momonga for a second. "Gaa ...Oh yeah, the settings wizard Tabular made her..." Momonga said as he skimmed almost all the text till he reached the end his skeleton finger tracing over a small line. "... she's a bitch…I can't leave it like that can I?" He asked himself before looking at his staff. "Normally you need an administrator tool to do that but since I have this." He moved the staff towards the menu and it switched to a different shade, the tint an acknowledgement of it entering admin mode. He deleted the final line before stopping. "I should replace it?... She...loves….Momonga" He brought his other hand to his face as he typed the words. "I can't believe I am doing this." He waved his hand across the menus and they all dispersed. "Bow!" He ordered to all NPCs present who all followed the orders without question, falling to one knee instantly. Two bursts of light heralded the immediate arrival Ravus and Sing, both of them decked in their divine gear and looking like regal gods of old. Ravus the warrior and Sing the gentle guardian of the world. Ravus was clad in gold and sapphire armour, an amethyst gem in the centre of his chest, it was surrounded by a circle of minor gems each one a rare thing of beauty. A long azure cape rested on his back, with his black wings protruding from slits in the cape. His helm a lion's jaw, with a death mask that covered his eyes and left his mouth showing. Sing wore a bright amber robe with a hood that covered her hair. It reached all the way down to her feet. It was trimmed with cyan trimmings. Her arms were wrapped in leather that shined like gold.

"It was fun…" Ravus said out loud, with his arms raised.

"It really was…" Sing said with a hint of sadness in her voice. The clock at the top of all their HUDs was a mere ten seconds to midnight.

"Man...I have to go to bed straight away if I am gonna make it for work tomorrow." Momonga said mournfully.

"Same here." Sing said with an annoyed tone in her voice. She raised her armoured fist. "Five ...four …" The others raising their hands as well. "Three...two…." The clock ticked over and nothing. They weren't forcefully booted of the servers. The trio found themselves still standing in the throne room. Each one looked at the other.

"Did they delay the shutdown?" Sing asked out loud as Momonga waved his hand, the menu not appearing this time.

"I can't access the menu?" Momonga's voice was deep completely different from what he was a few moments ago. "I can't contact a GM call either!"

AvatarSing and Ravus were both looking around with extremely concerned faces. A concerned voice spoke up breaking them from their confusion and panic if only for a moment. "My lords, what's wrong?" The voice of the Guardian Overseer Albedo spoke up. Her face filled with shock and worry for her lords. AvatarSing and Ravus both went speechless till a blue aura activated around Momonga, he seemed able to control himself after this. 'I'm talking to an NPC? Is this some kind of error? No...this is something different..' He looked at both the other two players who seemed lost in confusion and panic.

"We are unable to use the call GM function." Momonga said to the concerned Albedo was kneeling directly in front of Momonga when he said this. Her face contorting in confusion as she stood up bowing before him. "I beg your pardon Lord, but I do not know what call GM is." Momonga looked at the other two whom both had perplexed faces. Momonga let go of his staff which floated in the air for a few seconds. "Sebas…." He hesitated for a second while the iron butler looked up to him waiting for his order. 'No I can hesitate right now…' Momonga thought to himself as he looked up. "Sebas check the outside surroundings. The rest of you patrol the 9th floors." The butler nodded and the rest of the Pleiades bowed before walking off.

"Now… The prohibiting of contacting a GM is a core rule, as well as denial of accessing the menu ...These go against the core rules of DMMORPGs...There are a few things we need to check." Momonga stated loudly as he looked at AvatarSing and Ravus. It took a couple of seconds until the message seemed to click in Sing's mind.

"You think we're no longer in Yggdrasill….. is that even possible?!" Sing asked as she looked at Momonga. He brought his bony finger to his chin. Sing sighed. "There are two more things we need to check... the question is how should we check them?" Sing asked as she seemed to have noticed what Momonga was hinting at.

"We need to check the senses and then R rated actions…." Momonga said as he was thinking out loud.

"My lords may I ask what do you mean R rated actions." Albedo asked as she stood patiently off the centre of the throne steps. Ravus looked at her for a second before he decided to explain, "Actions that are deemed inappropriate for younger individuals such as groping and anything of a sexual nature." He said while raising his left arm. Albedo's eyes widened in excitement when she heard those words and span on the spot to Momonga. "My lord you can do anything you want to me!" She said so eagerly, drawing almost gobsmacked gazes from the other two as they stared at them. Albedo was so close to Momonga her face was practically touching his. 'She's so close ...wait she smells good…..smell!' Momonga thought to himself as he looked at her.

Sing clearly a little uncomfortable with this situation turned around, grabbing Ravus and turning him around. "Might as well check the second thing Momonga-san!" Ravus said as he was being man-handled away, though he sounded like he was in hysterics for a time.

Momonga took an imaginary gulp as he looked at Albedo. "Albedo, I'm going to touch you now." For what seemed like an uncomfortably long time. Albedo was close to Momonga, her wings flapping more and more excitedly. 'She has a pulse, she seems so alive, her smell and even this action...this is definitely not a different DMMORPG' It took Momonga a while to even realize he was still groping her before he let go and looked up at Albedo, his skeleton mouth wide open. "Albedo, I'm sorry." He said at her while she seemed in pure bliss. "This is where my first time will be?" She asked smiling. "Do you want me to remove my clothes, or do you want to remove them yourself, should I have a bath first?" She asked as she looked at Momonga.

"We don't have time for that Albedo." Momonga said as he looked at her, her demeanour changing to serious despite she seemed disappointed. 'What have I done to Tabular's creation?... Shit, I will have to deal with that later. He thought to himself.

"What is your order, my lord?" She asked calmly.

"Gather all the guardians except for the 4th and 8th-floor guardians on the 6th floor." He ordered, she smiled and walked away. She bowed to both AvatarSing and Ravus before she went off to gather the guardians. Momonga looked to the other players, "So, smell and R rated actons…. This isn't another DMMORPG, this is something else…." He said as he looked at the other two, though he avoided eye contact.

Ravus looked at Momonga. "Not gonna explain Albedo's actions? She seemed exceptionally eager for you to basically sexual assault her?" Ravus started with a sly tone as he looked at him.

"We can discuss that later… Still, there is much to discuss….." Sing stated as she looked at her ring. "So..to the 6th floor?" She asked calmly. Momonga nodded as all three of them disappeared in flashes of blue light. Reappearing in a stone colosseum of stone and grand artivist. It was reminiscent of Roman architecture. The night sky casting everything in a deep twilight. "At least the rings still function as they should." Ravus said as he looked around their surroundings. The great Colosseum was a wide-open sandy arena. Momonga walked forward followed by both Ravus and AvatarSing. "Weren't the dark elf twins supposedly guarding the 6th floor?" Ravus asked as a loud grunt of effort as a small child flew into the air, a small blonde haired dark elf with heterochromia. Her hair was blond, while her left eye was a dark purple and her right a dark green. She wore a white suit with a red sweater underneath. She landed hard on the arena fall taking a victory pose while saying "Victory." with a smile. "Greetings Aura." Sing said as she knelt to look Aura in the eye.

"Greetings Lady AvatarSing, Lord Ravus, and Lord Momonga." Aura said with a bow and a smile. "What brings you to the floor we guard?" She asked with a smile.

"That begs to question, where is your brother?" Ravus asked as he looked around. Aura let loose a sigh turning around to an observer's balcony behind her. "Mare you are being rude to the supreme beings, get down here!" Aura shouted and a small blond head rose over the railing. "I can't Onee-chan…" A soft-spoken voice said fearfully. This seemed to draw an exasperated sigh out of Aura. "MAAAARRREEE!" She said with a loud drawn outroar. Mare sighed fearfully and poked his head out completely from the railing. "Alright…" He jumped over and nearly fell over on landing, making Aura sigh. Mare ran up to them timidly. "Sorry for making you wait, Lord Momonga, Lord Ravus, and Lady AvatarSing." He said with a fearful bow.

"Good, I have come today to ask you two to help me with some tests." Momonga said calmly as he gestured to the Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. The two dark elves smiling in awe as Mare in pure excitement asked: "Is that the legendary weapon that only Lord Momonga can wield?" Momonga raised the staff, his grip tightening. "Right. This is the strongest guild weapon we ever created together. The Staff of Ainz Ooal Gown. Each stone in the mouth of the seven snakes crowning the staff is a god artefact. On top of that, the power in the staff transcends god level. It is on par with any world item. Its automatic attack system is especially ..." Momonga brought his spare hand to his chin abruptly cutting his speech off. "Well anyways. That's how it is."

"Amazing!" Aura stated in amazement, "Amazing Lord Momonga!" Mare added. Sing walked beside Momonga. "Got a little excited then…" She said in a hushed tone. Momonga waved her joke off. "Now you two I wish for you to help me run some tests." He said to the dark elves. They both seemed to smile with joy. "Of course Lord Momonga, we would love to." They said at once. "By the way Aura, all the guardians have been summoned to the 6th floor." Momonga said as Aura's face took a fearful/concerned look. "Awww is Shalltear coming." She protested weakly, drawing confused gazes from Sing and Ravus.

The twin dark elves had mannequins of hay placed in the centre of the sandy arena. Momonga looked at his staff. 'In the game, I could simply select the icon to cast the magic, but now if I focus within myself, I know how much MP I have. The effective range and tier of magic.' Momonga thought to himself. "SUMMON PRIMAL FIRE ELEMENTAL!" The scarecrows of hay turned into an infernal that roared into the twilight sky. First two arms and a head reached out of the fires.

"A primal fire elemental, its level is in the upper 80s. Nice choice Momonga-san." Sing said with approval as she appraised the roaring fire beast.

"Aura, how would you like to fight it?" Momonga asked while Sing stared into the back of him with a death glare that would melt titanium. "Relax Sing-san, they should be more than enough to deal with a level 80." Ravus said noticing the glare.

"CAN I?" Aura asked eagerly. Mare suddenly realizing this would include him clutched is staff and slowly walked away only to have Aura grab his shoulder smiling ear to ear at him. "WHAAAAAAAAT?" He meekly protested. Standing on a raised plinth stood Momonga, Sing and Ravus. "Primal fire elemental. Attack the twins." Momonga roared as the elemental roared in agreement and Aura readied her whip. She charged the flame beast launching herself into the air. She sliced it in half with a mighty swing only for the beast to reattach itself. It raised a mighty fist of flame intent of pulverizing and incinerating Aura. Mare raised his staff "Magic shield and a bubble of green energy formed around Aura protecting her from harm.

Momonga looked to Sing. "As expected they are dispatching it easily." He spoke proudly. Sing looked at him before taking a sigh. "You are handling this remarkably well. I am on the verge of freaking out and having a breakdown. I mean we are conversing with our NPCs and we seem to be in another world in our avatars. HOW ARE YOU NOT FREAKING OUT?" Sing asked half screeched as she looked at him.

"I did panic earlier, then I felt my emotions being forcefully inhibited." Momonga said looking at her.

"Your undead passive then." Ravus said as he spoke mid-thought. "So, our passives, immunities and other status effects are active then. We really are somewhere else, in our avatar's bodies. Does that mean we're on another world …. Man I should have read more manga..." Ravus sighed bringing a chuckle from Sing.

"Thank you for lightning the revelation Ravus-san." She said meekly. "So, how do we proceed from here?" She asked looking at Momonga.

"You want me to lead?" He asked somewhat shocked. She smiled at him while raising an arm. "The NPCs already see you as our leader and you are the only one who can think clearly as off now. It's a logical choice is it not?" She asked him.

The fire elemental suddenly vanished as the twins ran back, a simmering pillar of fire dying behind them. "We won!" They shouted as they got closer.

"Good. You must be thirsty." Momonga spoke as he reached into a purple portal that opened up upon his movements, he brought out two glasses and a pitcher of water. The twins looking shocked froze as Momonga filled their glasses and let them drink. "Wow, that really surprised us Lord Momonga, I thought you'd be scarier." Aura said smiling.

Momonga looked at her as he removed the pitcher. "I can be scary if you like." He said bringing hurried words from the twins. "No no-no-no. This you is the best!" They said smiling. Ravus burst into laughter at their actions. Sing knelt beside them, she wiped a bit of dirt of both of them smiling brightly. "You two did very well." She said with warmth in her voice. They both went bright red and thanked her profusely.

Suddenly a pink and black portal that seemed to draw in light opened. "Someone's using a gate it seems." Ravus said as everyone waited for who it was to arrive.


	2. Chapter 2 The oaths of the loyal

**A.N thank you to everyone who has taken an interest into this. I do know the idea of more players joining Ainz is something that has been done a lot, but I still want to put my own spin and effort into it. Still thank you for taking your time to have a read.**

**Review answers:**

**Strangewaraxe- thank you for pointing out those mistakes. I have corrected them and thank you for the kind words.**

**Look2019- thank you**

**AbiWolf666- well I do plan to have changes throughout this story. I don't plan to change absolutely everything. So, best wait and see.**

**LameName98- thank you very much. And Momonga isn't alone in that sense but the world itself has a bit more to worry about.**

**Marv1n- well thank you and here is a new chapter.**

**Gamma-X- thank you, for the pointers. And, pairing hasn't been decided yet but I do have a few ideas. With Sing, you may be surprised. Anyway thank you for the kind words and help.**

Chapter 2

Nazarick Secundus.

The purple rift let loose a small girl, she wore a 19th century gothic dress. Red and black frills that gently bounced as she walked under the shade of her umbrella. "Oh,I am the first?" Her voice held a sense of pride. Her skin was pale as snow and her hair held just as much a pale beauty. Ravus looked at her for a fraction of a second before he muttered a name. "Shalltear Bloodfallen, the creation of Perronchino-San." He said with a somewhat bewildered voice, as if he was still somewhat lost or dazed at his current predicament. Though that does not mean much considering how surprising the situation the three friends found themselves in.

Shalltear saw the three players and bowed before letting go of her Umbrella and gave Momonga a hug while speaking in a beloved tone. "My lord, the one man I could not stand above." Leaving for more concerned looks from Ravus and Sing. While Sing looked to Ravus who raised a finger. "Perronchino and Momonga were good friends…. Perhaps that's a reason for her words…." Sing spoke though her lips did not move and it took Ravus a few seconds to realise she had used the skill message to tell him, a single tempest finger was resting on her temple. Her gaze was iron staring at Ravus. Momonga had noticed the finger on Sing's temple. Sing looked to Momonga. "It seems most of our skills work perfectly." She said calmly as she looked at Momonga. She did not mean to leave Momonga out of the conversation but the actions of both Shalltear and Albedo had made her somewhat concerned about how the newly sentient npcs acted. She wanted to learn more about what had happened. Sing lowered her hand. She was still shaken as she looked at her own hand, once it was flesh. But, now it was not. The outline of a feminine hand, made from a contained tempest. Before in the DDMMORPG Sing played and had little sense of her elemental being. Yet, with every tense of her finger the storm crackled and she felt it. Felt its power. Her power, she could feel the heat radiating from her torso. The water that she left dripping around her. She felt as if she had become nature, become something that was taken from the world long before she could understand it. She had once dreamed of seeing beautiful pristine oceans and clean air, and now she had become that very dream. She chuckled at that realisation. Though something felt missing. She let loose a sigh which seemed to have broken up the impromptu argument that had taken place between Aura and Shalltear. "Shalltear, stop clinging to Momonga-sama, you are embarrassing yourself." Shalltear slowly let go of Momonga and turned to look at Aura, a mischievous smile cracked her lips. "Ooh, you were here shortie, I didn't see you. Must be hard on Mare to have such a troublesome big sister." Shalltear said with a wicked smile. Aura looked at Shalltear with a look of pure annoyance only to take a breath and smile back. "Miss fake tits."' Aura spoke under her breath which made Shalltear panic and cover her chest, only for Aura to smile and continue. "I get it, you call me shortie but I am still growing, you are undead. That is why you used a gate to get here, you were worried that your stuffed bra will fall out." Aura exclaimed with a triumphant smile on her face. Shalltear's eyes widened in rage and embarrassment as she let loose an eerie red aura as she snarled. "You bitch!" Before the situation could get out of hand, the sigh from AvatarSing snapped them out of their argument as they both turned around and bowed instantly, faces blush red with embarrassment. "We are so sorry for putting on such an unsightly display." They said in unison.

Sing let loose a chuckle as she looked at the two creations who both raised their heads looking confused and intrigued. "There was no need to apologise, I was caught up in thought, don't mind me." She said with a smile. Ravus smiled as well as he took a step towards the NPCs. "You two arguing reminded me of Perronchino and Bukubukuchagama so much. Thank you for that." He spoke with a smile in his voice that made Aura and Shalltear go even brighter than before. Momonga nodded once as he kept looking around when a gentle chill filled the arena, any fires that were simmering after the battle with the fire elemental quickly died as an insectoid giant marched forward. The air around it was freezing and every breath this giant took let loose loud bellows of cold air. "Cocytus, the ruler of the glacial prison." Sing spoke as she looked at Cocytus' approach. His armour shined in pale blue as he took prideful steps forward. Momonga looked to Sing. "So if message works, do you think we could contact a GM?" He asked her, the red glow in his hollow caves in his skull glowed brighter. She looked at him with a puzzled expression. "I am unsure, worth a try though." She spoke as she looked at Momonga, she did not feel any unease looking into the hollow eyes, it caused both confusion and troublement. 'How much of myself has changed….?' her thoughts echoed around her mind like a brooding storm.

Ravus looked at Cocytus with admiration in his eye. "The personification of the word warrior" He spoke quietly to himself as the guardian of the 5th floor got ever closer.

Momonga raised a boney finger to his temple. "Message." He spoke aloud and a long silence filled his mind as he waited for a response when a ting of acknowledgement tang in his mind, and the voice of Sebas came through. "Yes my lord how can I help?" He asked calmly, while Momonga was somewhat aggasped before he came to his senses. "How is it looking on the surface?" He asked.  
"I have completed a perimeter search and concluded there is no sentient life around Nazarick for at least 5 miles. And there is more to report." He spoke calmly as he listed off his findings.  
"Very good, I have summoned all the guardians to the 6th floor, come here and give me the report." Momonga commanded as he disconnected from the link as he looked to see the arrival of a finely clad demon, wearing a tailored suit and glasses, with a long tail covered in metal plates. "I apologise for holding everyone up." He spoke with a refined tongue as he got closer to the gathering. "Good, now everyone we can begin." The voice of Albedo spoke up as she walked towards the three players, the rest of the NPCs falling behind her in an ordered fashion. "Now, everyone, it is time to pledge our fidelity." She spoke coming to halt before the three players.

Momonga looked to Sing and then to Ravus, though his muscleless face didn't convey the confusion he felt. Momonga looked back to the guardians and a black aura started to emanate off him 'Why the hell am I letting off such a depressing aura?' Momonga thought to himself in a panic. Each of the guardians lined up. The vampire Shalltear took a few steps forward. "Guardian of the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd floors Shalltear Bloodfallen, I pledge my loyalty to the supreme ones" She spoke with pride and knelt before the three players. Next the stern voice of Cocytus spoke as he took a deep breath. "The Guardian of the 5th floor, Cocytus ,I pledge my loyalty to the supreme ones." He followed suit kneeling in front of the players. Aura took a step forward, a playful smile on her face. Guardian of the 6th floor, Aura bella Fiora" Mare followed suit with an air of timidness as he spoke. "Also Guardian of the 6th floor, Mare Bello Fiore." They both took a knee as they spoke in unison. "We pledge our loyalty to the supreme ones." Demiurge took a step forward with a smile as he spoke "Guardian of the 7th floor, Demiurge. I pledge my loyalty to the supreme ones." The last but not least to make her pledge was Albedo. "The guardian Overseer, Albedo, I pledge my loyalty to the supreme ones." She said with a hint of pride as she knelt in front of the rest of the guardians.

"You all did well to gather here. Thank you." Momonga spoke as he looked at each of the guardians bow before him and his companions.  
"Your thanks is wasted upons us. We here have all pledged ourselves to you. Supreme.. ones, you may find us lacking. However, we vow to work hard and to live up to the expectations of the supreme beings who created us." Albedo spoke though only for a brief moment of second was there a tick in her words before she swore her service to them. The rest of the guardians all at once spoke "We vow this to you!"

Momonga's skeletal jaw opened wide as he raised his arms "Wonderful, floor guardians! I am confident that all of you will be able to fulfill your duties without fail!" The guardians all smiled as these words left Momonga. "Right now, the Great Tomb of Nazarick is caught in an unknown situation. I have already had Sebas survey our surroundings…" Momonga spoke as he turned his attention to Sebas who bowed and walked towards him kneeling in front of him.  
"Grasslands?" Momonga asked with a puzzled voice. Sing looked at Sebas with an expression that could be described as puzzled and exhilarated.  
"Yes. Completely different from the swamps that surrounded the great Tomb of Nazarick. I could not confirm a single building, human or monster in a one kilometer radius." Sebas spoke looking to Momonga who was still releasing his dark aura.  
"Good work Sebas. It seems Nazarick has been transported to an unknown land for some reason. Floor guardian overseer, Albedo. As well as the defensive leader, Demiurge." Momonga spoke as he called out to the two NPCs  
"Yes!" They answered as one looking to Momonga.  
"Create a stronger information system and fortify our defenses!" Momonga ordered as the rest of the guardians looked up in intrigue wondering what was the plan of the supreme one. "Yes!" Albedo and Demiurge responded again as they bowed their heads.  
"Mare, is there a way to conceal the Great Tomb of Nazarick?" Momonga asked looking directly at the timid dark elf.  
"I-It would be difficult using just magic. But, if we covered the walls with dirt and concealed ourselves with vegetation…." Mare began to answer when a low growl left Albedo's throat  
"You want to smear the great walls of Nazarick with dirt?!"  
"Albedo! Don't make unnecessary remarks." Momonga retorted.  
"Yes. I am very sorry, Lord Momonga." Albedo responded apologetically.  
Sing looked to Ravus who had slowly started emanating an aura of his own. A subtle blue glow, it was his aura of courage, a buffing aura that raised the defense stat of friendlies around him by a small margin. He looked at Sing as if only noticing his aura had activated.  
"You two ... both unleashing your auras…" She spoke with a somewhat annoyed tone. "Apologies, Mare do continue with your plan. Is it possible to conceal ourselves with dirt?" She said as Momonga and Ravus returned their gazes to the gathered NPCs.  
"Y-Yes. As long as you allow it, however….." Mare responded to Sing with a nervous tone in his voice.  
"Yes, a random mound would look unnatural. Sebas are there any hills in our vicinity?" Momonga asked, turning his attention to Sebas.  
"No. Unfortunately, we are surrounded by flatlands." Sebas responded looking up to Momonga.  
"I see. Then, what if we were to shape the land to our needs and form hills of our own?" Sing asked Sebas.  
"Yes, I believe we would blend in such a surrounding." Sebas responded.  
"All right, then that is what we shall do. Afterwards, we will hide the open areas that we cannot cover with illusions." Momonga ordered.  
"Y-Yes, I understand." Mare meekly repiled.  
"Now, lastly, I want to ask each of you what are your thoughts on myself, AvatarSing-san and Ravus-san?" Momonga spoke as he looked at each guardian while eliciting confused looks from the two players either side of him. "First of, Shalltear?"  
"Momonga-sama is the very crystallization of beauty. The most beautiful person in the world. He who brought back two of the lost supreme ones. Lord Ravus, is a warrior whom faces all head on. Lady AvatarSing is the very essence of Nazrarick's glory. A shining beacon to all of the supreme one's shine."  
"Cocytus?" Momonga asked as he turned his gaze.  
"Stronger than all of the guardians, a man worthy of being the absolute ruler of Nazarick. Lord Ravus, the master of hybrid classes. Lady AvatarSing, a caring hand amongst the supreme ones." Cocytus spoke with clear calmness in his voice as he looked at each player in turn.  
"Aura." Momonga spoke as his gaze continued to shift over each of the guardians.

"A very merciful leader who excels at foresight, with powerful and caring allies that created us at his side." Aura spoke smiling  
"Mare."

"V-v-very kind people." Mare spoke with a blush face and a nervous smile. Sing lightly turned her head that seemed to everyone else that she was amused at Mare. 'OH GOD….HOW IS HE THIS SO CUTE! KAWAIII….At first i didn't understand Bukubukuchagama's desire when she made Mare but NOW…..EEEEEEEEEEE' Sing desperately tried to keep her inner monologue to herself as she looked away from the kneeling guardians.  
"Demiurges"  
"A man who makes wise decisions and acts upon them efficiently. A man who truly fits the word "inscrutable"." He stopped to look at AvatarSing. "A woman who is the very image of unity, a powerful member of the supreme ones." He finally brought his calculating gaze to Ravus. "A man known to be the very definition of valor, a warrior whom fights with sword and spell as much as physically possible." Demiurges said as he bowed before the players.  
"Sebas."  
"The head of the supreme ones, and a merciful leader that not only stayed with us until the end but managed to bring back two of the supreme ones. The supreme ones known as the black angel and the caring mother." Sebas said without moving an inch, his words were filled with pride and admonishment, just like every other NPC that had gone before him.

"And lastly, Albedo."  
"The highest ranking of all the supreme beings and our ultimate master. As well as the man I love!" She spoke with such commitment in her voice as she stared at Momonga. She slightly lost some of her enthusiasm as she moved her gaze to the other players. "The supreme one known for forging Nazarick's emergency forces and helping build some of its greatest weapons." She spoke with a hint of respect as she looked at Ravus. "The supreme one that helped create this beautiful floor with Blueplanet-sama and was the Supreme ones lead diplomat." Albedo bowed her head after she finished her speech. Momonga was a little stunned by being called the man she loved but managed to wave it off.  
"I-I-I See. I have heard all your thoughts. Continue working faithfully in our name!" Momonga spoke before he and the others disappeared in a blue glow.

The three players teleported into the meeting chamber, the grand table still dominating the room. "They….they have so bloated opinions of us…" Ravus spoke in a panicked voice.  
"Careful, don't want to grow yourself a big ego Ravus-san.." Sing, spoke with a playful tinge in her voice.  
"In all honesty, Sing-san….I am absolutely terrified of the amount of respect and the weight of responsibility." Ravus said as he looked at her.  
"I know what you mean…..I guess we should at least try to act like the beings they believe us to be.." Sing said as her gaze drifted towards Momonga. "Momonga you alright."  
"They had such glorious views of us….Those guys are serious." Momonga said as his eyes flared red.  
"You're right, and I think we should still operate under the command structure of the guild. You being the leader, not only do the NPCs respect that, it will also give us some familiarity and also has the added benefit of having our leader not be going through an emotional storm." Sing said with a smile as the sun crystal that her face glowed a bright orange.  
"I also agree with that, Momonga-san, Sorry to lump leadership on you, but I also believe you are the best one out of us for this. And, don't worry we;ve got your back. After all we're Ainz Ooal Gown right!?" Ravus asked as he placed his fist above his heart, his wings flapping excitedly and his eyes glowing with azure might. Momonga nodded once and looked at both of them. "Then we better start acting like the glorious beings they see us to be." He stated his crimson eyes beamed with regal authority.

The guardians slowly rose from their bowing positions, each one looking at the other with such astonishment. "So that is lord Momonga as a ruler. He's even greater than I imagined." Cocytus spoke as he looked at the guardians.  
"They are super amazing, I was scared that the pressure would crush us." Aura spoke up with an overly excited tone. "They were super different when it was just us and them though. They were super kind, gave us a drink because they were worried we were thirsty and even wiped our faces." Aura said, still full of energy.  
"That is just Lord Momonga and the rest of the supreme ones setting into ruling us I suppose…." Mare spoke shyly. During this entire conversation, Albedo had stayed where she had bowed in front of the supreme ones but her wings were flapping intensely.  
"You are absolutely right Mare. Lord Momonga heard our wishes and acted on them as a supreme leader should, even the returned Supreme Ones knew he was in charge." She said with such a smile and gleam in her eyes.  
"With that decided, I should return to our lords, it does not suit a butler to be away from his lords. I shall find out where they have gone." Sebas spoke up.  
"I am counting on you Sebas, if lord Momonga calls for me I will rush to his side with all haste, though if he wishes for me to take a bath first then I can do that. I will do whatever our lord wants ..." Albedo spoke with the same enthusiasm as Sebas nodded politely interrupting her.  
"Very good I shall be off then." He spoke as he turned and strode forth. Demiurge saw Shalltear had still not stood up from her bowed position shaking on the spot.  
"Shalltear is something wrong?" He asked puzzledly.  
"Ooh….I was so excited that my underwear went through a bit of a crisis." Shalltear responded blushing.  
"Bitch!" Albedo snarled as she refused to look at Shalltear, a violent violet aura surrounding her.  
"What? We were just rewarded with so much of Lord Momonga's energy. We got such a reward. Any girl who can't get wet from something like that is crazy." Shalltear roared back a sinister crimson aura surrounding her. "You wide mouth gorilla!"  
"You lamprey!" Albedo retorted aggressively.

"I was created to look this way by the supreme beings." Shalltear stated.  
"That's the same for me, you know!" Albedo snarled.

They stared at each other with menacing anger and their raging auras perturbed the arena sands. Demiurge sighed as he backed off slightly. "Aura, I'll leave the issues between women to other women."  
"Hey, Demiurge! Are you planning on making me take care of this?!" Aura said with an exacerbated cry.  
"If something happens, I'll intervene." Demiurge replied walking off, followed by Mare who looked nervous and Cocytus whom left a parting word. "Goodness Is this really something worth fighting over?"  
"COCYTUS!" Aura let out a cry of despair.

Demiurge and the other two guardians gathered a little further away at the sides of the great arena. "Personally, I'd be interested in the result." Demiurge said as he observed Albedo and Shalltear.  
"Huh?" Mare let loose a confused gasp.  
"It would be a great addition to our forces and for the future of Nazarick." Demiurge continued as he looked at Mare.  
"What do you mean?" Mare asked.  
"A great ruler should have an heir, right?" Demiurge asked as he looked away smiling.  
"Lord Momonga stayed behind till the end, even brought back two of the lost supreme ones, but that doesn't mean he and the rest won't go wherever the other supreme ones are." Demiurge stated as he continued to look forward. "It would be nice if he left someone who we could pledge our fidelity to in his place."  
"Umm….So you mean that one of them would birth Lord Momonga's heir?" Mare asked.  
"What kind of blasphemy are you spouting?!" Cocytus roared as he looked at Demiurge.  
"But, wouldn't it be nice to pledge ourselves to Lord Momonga's descendant, too?" Demiurge asked, looking at Cocytus.  
Cocytus let loose an excited gasp. "That would be nice…...No, that would be wonderful. What a wonderful situation! -Ahh, to be called Uncle! And the child would ride on my shoulders sometimes…" Cocytus raised his four arms in excitement and began to walk around joyfully.  
"-By the way, Mare. Why are you dressed as a girl?" Demiurge asked looking back to Mare.  
"Th-This is something that lady Bukubukuchagama chose for me. Um, she said I was an "Otoko no ko", so I-I'm pretty sure that I'm supposed to be a boy." Mare answered looking back to the calm and collected demon.  
"Then perhaps, all young boys in Nazarick are supposed to be dressed like that. Now, Cocytus. Come back to reality, please." Demiurge spoke up looking to the wandering giant lost in his fantasies.  
"What a wonderful scene. That is truly a scene to wish for." Cocytus spoke calmly, one of his hands resting on the back of his head.  
"Good for you." Demiurge replied calmly. "Albedo! Shalltear! Are you both still fighting?"

Aura turned around, raising her arms to either side of her. "They finished fighting. Right now, they're…"  
"We are deciding who will be the head wife." Shalltear spoke as she looked towards Demiurge.  
"It would be strange if the absolute ruler of Nazarick only had one wife. However, it has yet to be decided who will be his official wife." Albedo said smiling.  
"I-I-I feel Lord Ravus is being ignored…." Mare said with a quiet mutter. Though neither Albedo or Shalltear took interest in that almost silent statement. Demiurge nodded once before returning his gaze to Albedo. "That is a very interesting matter, but will you give us our orders first?" He asked looking at the two potential wives to be.  
"Right, You're right. Shalltear, we shall discuss this at length at another time." Albedo said as she moved some of her hair out of her face.  
"I have no problems with that." Shalltear responded.  
"Then, let us begin with the plans." Albedo said as she took a more authoritative stance and tone of voice.

Before the three players had noticed three days had gone by. Momonga found himself staring at the mirror in his chambers, the maid Narberal on hand. 'I only took on the magician but since I'm level 100 I should have enough strength to swing a sword. But..." Momonga lifted the sword two handed and it suddenly fell limply to the floor. "The fact that I can't wield or equip items outside of my class hasn't changed. It's been three days. I don't feel any fear or unease when I look at my form at all. Have I changed mentally as well as physically? Firstly, I know that if I get emotionally unstable, something forcefully calms me down. Also, I don't feel hunger or the need to sleep. My libido was strangely there for a little bit... " Momonga looked down at his waist line with a hint of dismay. "..But since I didn't act on it, that's gone, too."

Narberal took a step forward. "Lord Momonga." She spoke as she bent down to pick up the discarded sword.  
"Yes. Create Greater Item!" Momonga chanted as a blue light enveloped him and once it had died down he was adorned in black full plate armour with a scarlet red cape. He then went to grab the blade Narberal handed to him when a small green light shined as he touched the blade. He then lifted the sword and unleashed a monumental swing which shook the entire room. "Just like in Yggdrasil, it seems that any items created by magic are usable." Momonga thought to himself as he turned to Narberal. "Narberal, I'm going to go out for a bit."  
"The guards have already been prepared." She responded calmly.  
"No, I will go alone."  
"Please wait!" Narberal spoke with urgency in her voice. "Lord Momonga, if you go alone, we cannot perish as you shields if something were to happen."  
"There is something I want to do discreetly." Momonga ordered while handing the blade back. "I will not allow anyone to accompany me."  
"I understand Lord Momonga." Narberal bowed her head, as Momonga vanished in a blue light.

Momonga reappeared at the opening to the mausoleum at the first floor of the Great Tomb. "I'm frickin tired..." He muttered "Well, I can't use magic in this armour, but I'll make do with my items." Momonga let loose a startled grunt as a fearsome demon stared at Momonga. The demon was taller than Momonga, with fangs protruding from his mouth and his body covered in scales. Stout arms with razor sharp claws reached out. Finally flaming wings and a snake like tail. Yet, there were two others that looked at the ruler of the Nazarick. The second, a feminine-looking monster, dressed in a tight-fitting bondage outfit with a crow head. The last was a taller young man wearing full plate armour that is open at the chest, proudly revealing the demons abdominal muscles. The demon had two horns protruding from his temple and bat like wings from his back.

The sight of these three demons caught Momonga off guard for a split second. "Greed, Envy and Wrath. Why are the three demon generals under Demiurge on the first floor?" He thought to himself when the finely clad guardian Demiurge noticed his generals gather at the entrance. "Demiurge is here?" Momonga thought with a hint of surprise. Demiurge and the rest of the demon lords bowed before Momonga. "Lord Momonga. You came here without any guards? And that armour..." Demiurge asked as he looked at his lord. "How did he know it was me? No, the only person who can freely teleport within Nazarick is someone who has a guild ring...But that still means it could have been Sing-san, Ravus-san or me. How did he guess straight off it was me…..  
"Well, there's a reason for all of this." Momonga answered slowly.

" … So that's how it is." Demiurge said with pride and a hint of amazement in his tone of voice. 'Huh' Momonga thought in shock. "As expected of a ruler, your attention to detail is impeccable." Demiurge said with reverence. 'Huh? What? I just wanted to go out and get some air!' Momonga thought to himself as he looked at the kneeling Guardian. "However, I cannot allow you to go out without anyone accompanying you."  
"Hmm, Then I will allow just one to accompany me." Momonga retorted

"Thank you very much for accepting my selfishness." Demiurge said as he bowed as Momonga storde past.

Momonga walked through the mausoleum with Demiurge a few paces behind him as they walked towards the grand entrance to the tomb, and the dazzling night sky took the proverbial breath from Momonga as he stared at the sky. 'Amazing. I've never seen such a clear night sky before. The sky on the 6th floor that Blue Planet-san made was pretty amazing, but this is even more so!' Momonga reached out and a purple void opened, he pulled out of his storage a necklace with a winged pendant and placed it around his neck. "Fly!" He commanded and the pendant glowed blue. He soared into the heavens as Demiurge looked into the sky and his skin darkened to a dark green, his face and body changing rapidly. He grew wings and his head was akin to a frog as he leapt into the air after his lord.

Momonga took his head off as he breached the clouds looking at the enchanting land around him in awe. 'I can see so far with just the light of the moon and stars! I can't believe that this world is real, Blue Planet-san!' He thought in amazement.  
"The stars in the sky are glittering like a box of jewels." He spoke aloud as he gazed over the horizon.  
"I believe this world shines so that my lord can adorn himself with its riches." Demiurge spoke as he gently hovered behind Momonga, the light of the moon covering them.  
"That may be true. I may have come to this land to obtain this box of treasures. No, it's not something I should hoard for myself. Perhaps, this is so I can adorn Nazarick and my friends of Ainz Ooal Gown with it" Momonga spoke as he looked at Demiurge.  
"If you wish it, we will use all the forces of Nazarick to obtain it for the supreme ones." Demiurge said as he placed his right arm over his chest in a bowing stance.  
"At this point, when we don't even know what exists out there? But, well, taking over the world might be enjoyable, I think Ravus would agree at the least.." He spoke softly and with a chuckle as he looked into the night sky. Demiurge's eyes widened in excitement as he looked at his lord. 'Naa...Well, there is no way we'd be able to do something like that. Even so, are we the only ones who came here from Yggdrasil? My message skill didn't reach anyone, but it might be because they're too far away or the effects of the magic has changed. If that's the case, if the name of Ainz Ooal Gown is spread throughout the world.. ' Momonga thought to himself as the very earth far beneath him moved in huge surges almost like water as earth and mud slammed into the walls of Nazarick. Mare stood atop the walls with Sing standing beside him smiling proudly as she watched the earth move. 'Earth Surge. On top of that, he's using a skill to increase his magic range and his own class skills to amplify it as well. As expected of Mare!...Oh and Sing-san is with him, she must be enchanted with this world's beauty.' Momonga thought to himself as he looked down.  
"Lord Momonga. Can I ask what you plan to do?" Demiurge asked as he observed his lord.  
"I will go visit Mare while he is working. What do you think I should give him as a reward?" Momonga asked.  
"I am sure that he will be happy just to have you speak to him." Demiurge replied.  
"Yes…" Momonga spoke as he resummoned his dark helmet.

"Well done Mare." Sing said as she gently patted Mare's head making Mare stutter and blush madly. "Now… Let's test something. Terra Firma!" Sing spoke with absolute confidence in her words as she stretched her left arm out. A six layered spell circle formed in front of her hand and the earth started to rumble. "I can feel it….the earth, the rock, even the animals hiding within….I am sorry about this but I got to displace you all." She lifted her arm and pillars of stone and mud rose from the earth. First as jagged spikes into the air but as the continuing movement soil and vegetation formed around these spikes. Within a matter of moments several green hills formed around the area surrounding Nazarick. "We can get some trees as well as some elemental security set around these hills in the near future." Sing said with a smile as she looked at Mare whom smiled back as he got vegetation to grow around the mud covering the walls of the great tomb.

The black armoured form of Momonga landed next to Mare and Sing followed by Demiurge. It took Sing a second to realise who it was. "Oh Momonga-san, I see you are having a wardrobe change." She spoke playfully as Momonga walked towards them.  
"Just trying something…." He said with the same playfulness in his voice. Mare turned and ran up to Momonga. "Lord Momonga, why are you here? Did I make a mistake?" He asked with joy in his voice though his ending words held a sense of fear in them.  
"No, Mare. Your work to prevent others from finding Nazarick is very important." He said as he looked at the newly shaped land.  
"Y-Yes.." Mare said with a hint of caution.  
"That's why, Mare. I wanted you to know just how satisfied I am." Momonga spoke with pride as he looked at Mare.  
"Yes, Lord Momonga!"  
"Right. Then, this is for you." Momonga stretched out his palm and a green fire lit for a second. After the fire dimmed the ring of Ainz Ooal Gown rested gently in his palm.  
"Ring of Ainz Ooal Gown! This is an item that only the supreme beings are allowed to wear, so I can't possibly accept it!" Mare said in a panicked slurry of words  
"Calm down, Mare."  
"Huh"  
"Movement between the floors of Nazarick is limited, but you can move freely with this ring. Now, take this ring and serve Nazarick well!" Momonga spoke as he handed the ring over, his words a mixture of an order and pride as he looked at Mare. Mare gently took the ring and placed it on his finger with extreme care, as he watched it resize itself to fit his finger.  
"Th-Thank you very much! I will be sure to work hard to live up to s-such a treasure!" He spoke with enthusiasm in every word.  
"I'm depending on you, Mare."  
"And where is my reward?" Sing asked, a huge smile on her face as she looked at the helmeted head of Momonga.  
"Heh.." He let out a slight gasp as Sing chuckled.  
"Just kidding, this view and this world….is reward enough." She said with a smile as she turned to look around them. Demiurge eyes widened as he moved his gaze from Sing back to Momoga with astonishment.  
"Um, By the way, Lord Momonga. Why are you dressed like that?" Mare asked as he looked at the armour.  
"W-Well, that is…"  
"It's simple, Mare." Albedo spoke as she slowly descended towards them. Black feathers filling the air as she gracefully landed.  
'If I didn't know better I'd call her an angel or at the very least a flugel….. Tabular… you were extremely creative with your NPCs.' Sing thought as she watched the guardian overseer walk towards them.  
"Albedo.." Demiurge spoke as he turned to look at her.  
"Lord Momonga didn't want to bother his subordinated while they were working. Having already Lady AvatarSing out here as well would have stopped everyone in what they were doing and brought them running out to bow at their greatness. Isn't that right, Lord Momonga?" Albedo spoke as she strode ever near, her words were filled with euphoric joy as she spoke Momonga's name and goal. Though she seemed to lose some of her excitement when she mentioned Sing in the sentence.  
"As expected of Albedo! You know just what I'm thinking." Momonga spoke with a hint of panic in his voice.  
"As the leader of the floor guardians, this much is expected. No, even if I didn't have this title, I am confident that I would understand your feelings." Albedo spoke softly as she looked down.  
"I-I see.." Mare spoke as he gently moved his hand wearing the newly gifted ring. Albedo caught a glimpse of the ring and her eyes widened in both surprise and anger. Momonga noticed her gaze and let loose a small cry of panic.  
"Is something the matter Lord Momonga?" Albedo asked in a perfect calm voice.  
"No,it's nothing. Right. Then, Mare. I am sorry for disturbing you. Return to your work." Momonga spoke with a minor stutter.  
"Y-Yes. Then, excuse me, Lord Momonga." Mare spoke as he turned around.  
"Well let's get the rest done right Mare…" Sing said as she turned and followed Mare.  
"Yes! Lady AvatarSing."

"That's right. I should give one to you as well, Albedo." Momonga spoke looking at Albedo.  
"Give me one of what?" Albedo asked in the same sickly calm voice. Momonga raised his hand to Albedo and a green fire lit briefly before a ring of Ainz Ooal Gown rested neatly in his palm "As the administrator of the guardians, you need this item as well." Albedo gently grabbed the ring, but her entire body suddenly tensed. 'Huh'. Albedo was shaking on the spot, smile forming on her face.  
"W-Work diligently for me. Demiurge I am sorry, I shall prepare one for you another time." Momonga spoke as he turned his gaze to the demon.  
"I understand. I will work hard to be worthy of such a ring." Demiurge replied with a bow.  
"Then, I have done what I planned to do. I will return before I get into trouble." Momonga vanished in the same blue light he appeared out of at the entrance of the tomb.  
"ALL RIIIGHT!" Albedo screams with pure joy in her voice as she lifts her head up.


End file.
